User blog:ToaFairon/Alpha, Omega, and the non-return of an old user...
And now...After silently lurking the pages of the Wiki, editing some of his old pages, adding useless Trivia, and editing his own userpage twenty times in a row, we present one of the most inactive users of this Wiki! Without much further ado, here we bring you, ! In short, this is not a "return" blog post of sorts, because I've tried it. Twice. It did not work out. I am, however, some sort of "back". That is to say, I am editing my pages on and off, and will be publishing my new storyline, which is well-documented on Microsoft Word files, slowly but certainly to the masses of CBW. An introduction of sorts For those who haven't yet seen me on the Wiki - which would totally not surprise me - I'll introduce myself as ToaFairon, or just TF. I'm one of the users that registered in 2009 shortly before late site manager TheSlicer did, and have formerly been an administrator on the Wiki. After repeated spells of inactivity, I was rightly demoted. I could not keep up my activity on the Wiki (I still can't). But, through these spells of inactivity, there has always been a lingering thought to return to the Wiki and finally write the storyline I've been looking to write a long time now. So yeah, I'm not "back", because I've tried that before and it didn't work out. I'll just say I'm "here". New storyline, you say? Yes. I've tied up the loose ends from what's left of my old MOCs and old story plans, got my act together after lurking on this Wiki on and off, reluctant to ever rewrite the now long-forgotten ''Dark Future'', a story which will be re-released as part of a new storyline that I am presenting. This new storyline will have no official title other than the (rather unoriginal) ToaFairon storyline, and will be divided into several arcs: *Pre-War Infina Magna Arc **This will feature everything that happened before and up to the First Great Infinus War *Rise and Fall of Titanus **The Arc on Infina Magna featuring Titanus' rise in politics, the Combat Masters' Guild, and, of course, the long-delayed story, Accounts of the War, to be released about the Second Great Infinus War and Titanus' eventual exile. *''Dark Future'' Arc **Pretty much all the events that surround Dark Future will be featured here. From Kratus' discovery of Fairon on Kraka Minor, to Kratus' descent into Darkness and, eventually, the collapse of the Nui Tower, and of course, the events of the eponymous story itself. *The Arcturus Magna Saga **Everything that happens once our hero and his team set foot on the icy planet of Arcturus Magna is part of the Arcturus Magna saga, a saga I planned to happen a long time ago, but sadly could not finish. *Post-Arcturus Magna **This is not very planned yet, because after the Arcturus Magna Saga, a lot is still to happen. Arcturus Magna is not even halfway in the story arc. Everything that occurs post-Infina Magna and features Fairon as its primary character, will be compiled into a series to be called The Fairon Chronicles, after the original story series I had wanted to make on this Wiki. For each story or story arc, I will be using a set of themes and works to draw upon. For a sneak peek, I will give the Arcturus Magna saga the (predictable) running themes of political and corporate corruption, whatwith The Claw and his company running around. I will also be making sure that each story is up to a certain standard I have set for myself. Gone are the days of un-detailed, uncharacterised writing. Or so I hope. Please be reminded that these stories are in no way or form related to the old Gigas Magna Storyline, I am just recycling names of yore. My old storylines? The old storylines and stories I have written up until this point, including the abomination that is the FuSoTech World Survival (some are to remember this...), the pretty slacked version of Dark Future, and the relatively plotless Utopia, will all be scrapped. While the Utopia story ideas may be recycled at some point, all the other stories are either to be rewritten or no longer used at all. The FuSoTech World Survival may get a revival as a violent, if comic, parody of the Fight-to-the-Death story arcs, while Dark Future will see its rewrite into the new story (which, coincidentally, has its prologue and first chapter largely finished). And your opinions and possible collaborations? As of this moment in time, I am willing to extend my hand to collaborations as long as the overall storyline does not get too cluttered or me having to do too much at a time. I intend to write the stories in the Fairon Chronicles series first and foremost in chronological order, and I will try and write everything as chronologically as possible so as to keep a general overview. For collaborations, I will be open but only accept limited offers. I would also like to hear your opinion on this (overly) ambitious project of mine, considering the fact that I've been planning this out for about a year now, and would finally like to bring this to fruition. 'Toa Fairon ' Category:Blog posts